Otamamon
Otamamon Otamamon is a Rookie Level Amphibian Digimon. His name comes from the Japanese word "otama", an abbreviation of "otamajakushi", which means tadpole or musical notes. They are sometimes seen with Gekomon. The Champion and Ultimate forms of Otamamon are seemingly Gekomon and ShogunGekomon. Otamamon swims through the swamps, seas, and rivers of the Net with his big tail. The undeveloped hind legs drive it forward while the tail performs like a rudder. Moreover, he can scramble up rocks with his powerful forelegs and he is often training his vocal cords. Otamamon usually live with Gekomon and their ruler, ShogunGekomon in swamps. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Otamamon are recruitable enemies in Continent's Fortress, Etemon's Palace, Temple of Darkness - Right, Shrine of Evil - Right, and Millenniummon's Lair. Otamamon are Virus Digimon who fight on the water.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 A group of Otamamon helped the DigiDestined rebuild the Digital World. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers An Otamamon, along with a Gekomon, run an item shop on the Machine continent. Otamamon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Death Crevasse 2 and Ken's side of Death Crevasse. Otamamon digivolves from Bukamon to Gekomon with a digi-egg and Octomon without in line 55.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers An Otamamon was seen with a Gekomon when Dogmon chased Calumon. A bunch of them were in an underwater cave plain of the Digital World and they were protected by a Divermon. Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon An Otamamon was seen when Locomon returned to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Otamamon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The Otamamon card, titled "PF Poison Card", is a Rank 2 card which increases resistance to the Poison status ailment.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Some Otamamon were seen in the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair. One of them at the Autumn Leaf Fair was unable to help Tommy find the Toucanmon and the boys' D-Tectors. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by Merukimon to the captive DATS members, two Otamamon were among the Digimon running from the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to have been led by Akihiro Kurata). One was Keenan Crier's childhood friend. Some injured Otamamon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. An Otamamon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Thomas H. Norstein's sister was in. Later on, Biyomon returns to the Damon household with numerous Fresh and In-Training Digimon. Otamamon was also one of them, as was classified as an In-Training Level Digimon. Digimon World Data Squad Otamamon appears in digimon world data squad. He belongs to the evolutionary tree of Falcomon and digivolve from Falcomon and digivolve to Manbomon or Tylomon. He appears on stage Sea Precipite Jerapilus. Digimon World An Otamamon in Geko Swamp tries to insult Hiro, and wants to battle, after the battle the player can go to Volume Villa. At Volumne Villa you see a few Gekomon and a ShogunGekomon who gives you merit points if you trade him certain cards. These merit points can be used if talk to ShogunGekomon and go to 'USE MERIT POINTS', you can use them to get: Digimon World 2 Otamamon can digivolve to Gekomon or Octomon. Digimon World 3 Otamamon is only available as a Blue Rookie Card with 1/1. Digimon World 4 Otamamon is seen in Venom Jungle. Digimon World DS Otamamon can digivolve into Gekomon or Raremon. Otamamon is also found in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Otamamon can digivolves to Gekomon at level 18, Numemon at level 19, Geremon at level 19 and befriended Numemon, Raremon, and Tortomon with Gotsumon/Armadillomon. Attacks *'Lullaby Bubble': He sings a mysterious melody that puts his enemies to sleep. *'Kid Claw' (Child Claw):Scratches at the foe with small claws. *'Wrapping Bubble': Causes a ball of water to drop on the enemy from the sky. * : Tackles the enemy. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Water Shot' *'Tsume Kougeki' *'Tsuyoi San no Awa' *'Iyashi no Mizu' Variations / Subspecies *Otamamon (Red) *Otamamon X Otamamon (Red) Otamamon is normally virus-attribute and purple in colour, but he also has a data-attribute version which is red in colour, originally known as , where the "D" means "Data". He made his debut in the game Digimon Digital Card Battle, being a fiery Digimon. This subspecies controls fire rather than water, and loves hot springs instead of streams. He stills scrambles onto rocks to train his vocal cords, though. Digimon World Data Squad OtamamonRed appears in digimon world data squad. He is the evolutionary tree of Agumon (2006), he digivolves from Candlemon and has no evolution. It can be on stage Sea Precipite Jerapilus. Attacks *'Boiled Bubble': Fires burning bubbles. *'Lava Claw' *'Magma Drip' *'Boiled Fire' Variations / Subspecies *Otamamon *Otamamon X Otamamon X Otamamon X is an Otamamon modified through the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Lullaby Bubble' *'Smiley Head Bat' Variations / Subspecies *Otamamon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Amphibian Digimon Category:Digimon species